Schwarze Mäntel
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: Sirius trifft auf Spike und versucht diesen davon zu überzeugen, dass er ein echter Zauberer ist. Gemeinsame Vorlieben sind dabei hilfreich...der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft? OS kein Slash!


_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_Ja...ich bin gerade dabei, meine Festplatte aufzuräumen und dabei bin ich über ein paar Storys gestolpert, die bisher den Weg hierher nicht gefunden hatten...so wie auch die nachfolgende ;)_

_Diesmal ist es ein Crossover-OS, der ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Trovia war._

_Viel Spaß euch allen beim Lesen :)_

_Eure Zauberfee_

* * *

**Schwarze Mäntel **

Pfeifend schloss Sirius die Wohnungstüre hinter sich und dachte mit einem kleinen Grinsen an die Blondine, mit der er gerade so eine heiße Nummer gehabt hatte.  
Die schwülwarme Nacht um sich herum nahm er so gut wie gar nicht wahr.  
Mit einem leisen Lachen schüttelte er den Kopf über die bizarren Stellungen, die ihm dieses Weib abverlangt hatte, und wieviel Energie und Stärke sie hatte.  
Die ganze Frau war so ungewöhnlich, wie es schon ihr Name versprach.  
Buffy.

Aber ihre merkwürdige Geschichte, sie sei die Jägerin und auserwählt, Dämonen und Vampire zu jagen, klang in seinen Ohren mehr als albern.  
So in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Sirius den blonden Mann erst, als er direkt vor ihm stand und ihm einen gewaltigen rechten Haken verpasste.  
Mit einem dumpfen „Uff" landete Sirius schmerzhaft auf seinem Hintern und hielt sich das Kinn.  
„Spinnst du? Wofür war das denn?" blaffte er den anderen an.  
Der jedoch hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seinen Kopf und sank ebenfalls in die Knie. Zischend fluchte er vor sich hin und funkelte Sirius dann zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch böse an.

„Du Dreckskerl hast mit meiner Freundin gevögelt!"  
Sirius Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. Daher wehte also der Wind.  
„Moment mal! Ich hab die Kleine extra vorher gefragt, da ich nichts mit ihr angefangen hätte, wenn sie in einer Beziehung wäre. Sie sagte, sie hätte keinen Freund! Ich genieße zwar mein Leben und nehme mit, was kommt, aber die Erfahrung hat mich gelehrt, mich von gebundenen Frauen fern zu halten, Mann!"  
Jetzt sank der andere komplett in sich zusammen. Jeglicher Zorn schien verpufft.  
„Aha...so ist das also", meinte Sirius lapidar und sein Gegenüber nickte ohne aufzusehen.

Sirius rappelte sich wieder hoch, klopfte dann gründlich den Dreck von seinem schwarzen Mantel und hielt dem anderen auffordernd die Hand hin.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis dieser aufsah. In seinen Augen stand Erstaunen aber auch Misstrauen.  
Stumm musterte er Sirius von oben bis unten, verweilte mit einem anerkennenden Blick auf dem Mantel und ergriff schließlich doch noch die Hand.  
Als sie sich gegenüberstanden, sahen sie sich in die Augen.

„Sirius Black" stellte dieser sich vor.  
Der Blonde hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Spike"  
Sirius schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.  
„Das ist doch kein Name!"  
„Sirius ist auch kein Name!" gab Spike trotzig zurück.  
„Ich finde, Sirius ist ein tausendmal besserer Name als Spike!" Sirius klang ernsthaft empört.  
Spike wurde noch blasser vor Zorn, als er ohnehin schon war.

Sirius sah mit wachsendem Entsetzen, wie sich Spikes Gesicht veränderte... etwas Dämonisches annahm und spitze Zähne in seinem Mund wuchsen.  
Sein innerer Aurorenalarm schrillte laut, und alles in ihm schrie ‚Vampir'.  
„Vielleicht gefällt dir William the Bloody ja besser?"

Verdammt! Wo war nur sein Zauberstab? Hastig kramte er in seinen Manteltaschen, während Spike ihm immer näher kam. Früher wäre ihm so etwas nie passiert.  
Gerade hatte Sirius seinen Zauberstab gefunden, als Spike von ganz alleine mit einem Schmerzenslaut zusammenzuckte.  
„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!", fluchte er vor sich hin und Sirius ließ verwirrt den Stab wieder sinken.

„Wenn ich diese Trottel von der Organisation in die Finger bekomm´, dann reiß´ ich denen...aaaahhhhhhhh...shit!" Spike kam Sirius so vor, als ob er sich gleich die Haare aus der Kopfhaut reißen wollte vor Schmerzen, und irgendwie tat er ihm in dem Moment leid.  
„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?" versuchte er seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen.  
Spike zischte vor Schmerzen und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Was mit mir los ist? WAS MIT MIR LOS IST? DIESER VERDAMMTE MIKROCHIP IST LOS!"  
„Was ist denn ein Mikrochip?" Sirius starrte ihn verwirrt an und grübelte darüber nach, ob man Mikrochips wohl essen konnte.  
So bemerkte er erst nach einigen Augenblicken, dass Spike ihn fassungslos anstarrte.  
„Du weißt nicht, was Mikrochips sind? Die Dinger, die in Computer gebaut werden?"  
„Komm-Puter? Ist das ein Lockruf für Vögel?"  
Spike fiel die Kinnlade runter.

„Was bist du denn für ein Spinner? Gehörst du irgendeiner Sekte an?"  
„Ich bin kein Spinner... ich war nur nie eine große Leuchte in Muggelkunde!" Sirius fühlte sich in seinem Stolz zutiefst gekränkt. Wer brauchte schließlich Muggelkunde?  
„Muggelkunde? Kommst du von einem anderen Planeten?" Spike musterte den anderen nun mit scharfer Genauigkeit.  
„Und was ist das da eigentlich für ein Riesenzahnstocher? Was wolltest du damit? Zaubern?"  
Sirius folgte seinem Blick und erkannte, dass Spike den Zauberstab in seiner Hand meinte.  
„Natürlich wollte ich damit zaubern! Was denkst du denn, was man sonst damit macht?"

„Wie abgefahren ist das denn? Da vögelt Buffy ausgerechnet mit einem durchgeknallten Spinner, der denkt, er könnte mit einem Zahnstocher zaubern..."  
Spike wusste nicht so recht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Daher schüttelte er nur den Kopf und konnte sein Pech einfach nicht glauben.  
Sirius hingegen war an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem er jeden Moment explodieren würde. Er war so wütend, dass die Magie schon um ihn herum in der Luft knisterte.

Niemand beleidigte seine magischen Fähigkeiten! NIEMAND!  
Diesem aufgeblasenen Trottel-Vampir, der noch nicht mal einen blassen Dunst von der magischen Gesellschaft hatte würde er bis zum Mond und zurück hexen!  
Andererseits würde es vielleicht auch schon ein kleiner Denkzettel tun...ein kleiner Tarantallegra vielleicht...  
Ohne noch weiter zu zögern richtete Sirius seinen Zauberstab auf den noch immer verzweifelt drein schauenden Spike und murmelte den Spruch.  
Augenblicklich begann der Vampir einen wilden Stepptanz zu vollführen, und Sirius grinste ihn hämisch an.

Spike konnte es nicht glauben. Sollte der Irre vielleicht doch nicht so verrückt sein, wie Spike dachte? Vielleicht hatte der ihn ja hypnotisiert? Das würde wirklich Sinn machen! Aus welchem Grund hätte Buffy auch sonst etwas mit diesem langhaarigen Kerl anfangen sollen? Das war doch gar nicht ihr Typ! Also wäre es doch wahrscheinlich, dass er auch Buffy hypnotisiert hatte...genau so musste es sein!  
Spike begann zu lachen.

„Hey Alter! Du kannst jetzt aufhören mit deiner Show! Mit welchem Artefakt hast du gearbeitet? Den Augen von Ankara? Der Gedankenklammer von Cyrtek? Oder etwas ganz anderes?"  
Sirius sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Wovon um alles in der Welt redete der?  
„Wovon, bei Merlin, sprichst du?"  
„Na, von der Hypnose natürlich!"

„Hypnose? Was für eine Hypnose? Ich hab dich nicht hypnotisiert."  
„Ja klar. Und ich bin eigentlich auch kein Vampir sondern eine gute Fee!" Spike verdrehte ironisch die Augen.  
„Ach wirklich? Ich dachte immer, die hätten rosa Kleidchen und Flügel...allerdings würde dir das wirklich stehen..." Ehe Spike noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte, hatte Sirius seinen Stab das zweite Mal geschwungen, und Spike tanzte in einem grellpinken Minikleid weiterhin den Stepptanz, während aus seinem Rücken ganz langsam bunt schillernde Schmetterlingsflügel wuchsen.

„Hypnose...alles Hypnose..." gab Spike hämisch von sich. Allerdings litt sein Spott etwas unter dem Keuchen, das er inzwischen vor Anstrengung von sich gab.  
Sirius fluchte laut und bunt. Dieser Vampir war sowas von verbohrt! Das war ihm selbst in seiner stinkenden, schwarzmagischen Familie noch nicht untergekommen.  
Inzwischen kratzte es mächtig an seinem Stolz, dass er Spike nicht von seinen magischen Fähigkeiten überzeugen konnte.  
Genervt sprach er den Gegenfluch zum Tarantallegra und knurrte ihn an.

„Wie kann ich dich davon überzeugen, dass ich wirklich zaubern kann und dich nicht hypnotisiere?"  
Spike blickte nachdenklich drein. Was könnte er einem so perfekten Hypnotiseur wohl für eine Aufgabe stellen, die er unmöglich lösen konnte?  
„Also...wenn du mich mit einem Motorrad in eine Zaubererkneipe fliegst, und ich dort etwas zu trinken bekomme, das ich nirgendwo sonst kriegen kann, dann könnte ich mich überzeugen lassen, dir zu glauben."

Sirius starrte ihn an. Das war alles? Hätte er gleich gewusst, dass das so einfach wäre, hätte er sich nicht so viel Mühe mit der Transfiguration gegeben. Immerhin war ihm die so gut gelungen, dass sogar McGonagall stolz gewesen wäre.  
„Das ist wirklich alles? Dann glaubst du mir?"

Spike nickte. Soweit er wusste, waren diese Hypnose-Artefakte soweit begrenzt, dass sie einem Opfer nicht glaubhaft das Gefühl zu fliegen suggerieren konnten.  
„OK" antwortete Sirius achselzuckend. „Ist zwar nur halb legal, da Muggel eigentlich nicht mitfliegen dürfen, aber da du ein Vampir bist, wird das Gesetz wohl nicht gelten...außerdem habe ich nicht vor, mich von den Auroren erwischen zu lassen."

Damit drehte er sich um, gab Spike mit der Hand ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen und marschierte zu einer Gasse, in der ein Motorrad stand, Spike interessiert hinterher.  
Die Beiden kamen an einigen Passanten vorbei, die Spike merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen, doch erst, als Spike versuchte, auf das Motorrad zu steigen, wurde ihm der Grund dafür bewusst: er hatte das Feen-Kostüm noch an!

„Heilige Dämonen-Scheiße! Ich weiß ja, dass es nur Hypnose ist…aber wäre es zuviel verlangt, WENN DU MIT DIESEN TUNTIGEN FUMMEL WIEDER AUSZIEHST? Nur zur Sicherheit natürlich."  
Sirius tarnte sein Lachen mehr schlecht als recht als Husten und versuchte, sein Grinsen hinter der vorgehaltenen Hand zu verstecken, doch Spike konnte er nicht täuschen.

Deshalb bekam er von dem Vampir einen kräftigen Tritt vors Schienbein.  
Sirius fluchte laut und ungeschminkt. Nur die Tatsache, dass Spike ebenfalls seinen schmerzenden Kopf hielt, überzeugte ihn davon, den Blutsauger nicht auf der Stelle ins nächste Jahrhundert zu hexen.

Hätte er vorher gewusst, wie sehr Pumps wehtun können, hätte er Spike ein paar Plüschpantoffeln verpasst.  
In rosa mit glitzernden Bommeln! Mit grimmigem Murren zauberte er Spike Jeans, T-Shirt und Ledermantel zurück. Für die Tritt-Sache würde er ihn später büßen lassen. Er musste sich nur noch gut überlegen wie.

Als Spike endlich seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Motorrad schenken konnte, nahm Sirius nicht ohne Stolz die bewundernden Blicke von Spike zur Kenntnis. Dieser schritt ehrfürchtig um das Bike herum, streichelte zärtlich über das eine oder andere verchromte Teil und warf Sirius abschließend einen ungläubigen Blick zu.  
„Die Maschine muss ein Vermögen wert sein! Sind das alles Originalteile? Wo hast du denn so ein Schätzchen aufgetrieben?"  
„Wie viel sie wert ist, kann ich dir gar nicht sagen…Geld ist für mich nicht wichtig, und den Bezug zu Muggel-Geld hab ich eh nie so wirklich bekommen. Ich hab sie vom Schrottplatz…ein paar Reparo hier und ein paar Transfigurationen dort, und sie sah aus wie neu! Muggel schmeißen ihre Sachen einfach zu schnell weg." Ganz ließ sich der prahlerische Ton nicht aus Sirius Stimme vertreiben.  
Spike zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja…klar!" Innerlich zeigte er Sirius einen Vogel. Der dachte wohl, er, Spike glaubte auch noch an den Weihnachtsmann.  
„Also, was ist jetzt? Fliegen wir mit der Kiste auch, oder wollen wir hier Wurzeln schlagen?" Spike schwankte zwischen Ungeduld und Neugier.  
Sirius schüttelte genervt den Kopf, doch dann schwang er sein Bein über den Sattel, rückte kleinlich seinen Mantel zurecht und deutete Spike, hinter ihm Platz zu nehmen.

Spike kontrollierte noch einmal seine Bekleidung – nur zur Sicherheit natürlich – und nahm dann hinter Sirius Platz. Ebenso wie dieser zupfte auch Spike an seinem Mantel herum, bis dieser perfekt auf der Maschine zur Geltung kam.  
„Es ist besser, wenn du dich gut an mir fest hältst… auch wenn du schon tot bist, weiß ich nicht, wie gut dir ein Sturz aus großer Höhe bekommt."  
Spike schnaubte verächtlich und hielt sich an Sirius fest, als hätte dieser eine ansteckende Krankheit.  
Sirius rollte mit den Augen, starte den Motor und gab Gas.

Nachdem sie ein paar Meter über die Straße gerollt waren, drückte er einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Knopf am Lenker und das Motorrad hob mit beiden Rädern gleichzeitig vom Asphalt ab und gewann schnell an Höhe. Kaum hatten sie eine angenehme Reisehöhe erreicht – die Stadt unter ihnen war auf Spielzeuggröße geschrumpft – gab Sirius erneut Gas und mit einem Ruck schoss das Bike wie eine Kanonenkugel über den nächtlichen Himmel. Die Geschwindigkeit ließ die Sterne am nächtlichen Himmel zu Lichtstreifen verwischen.

Mit Genugtuung nahm Sirius zur Kenntnis, wie Spike sich fester in seinen Mantel krallte.  
„Achtung…jetzt wird's ein bisschen holperig. Wir kommen zum Flugapparieren, sonst dauert das zu lange bis nach England."  
„England?" würgte Spike gerade noch hysterisch hervor, als es auch schon laut knallte und die beiden Männer samt Motorrad wie in einen gummiartigen Schlauch gezogen wurden. Spike hatte das Gefühl, jemand versuche, ihm die Haut von den Knochen zu lösen und gleichzeitig seine Innereien zu schrumpfen. Einige Augenblicke später knallte es erneut und das merkwürdige Gefühl war vorbei.

Unter ihnen glitzerten die winzigen Lichter von London. Ein feiner Sprühregen traf Spikes Haut und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
Trotzdem fühlte er sich noch immer atemlos und als sein Gehirn erstmal realisiert hatte, was gerade passiert war, dass er innerhalb von Sekunden einen Sprung von Amerika nach England gemacht hatte…auf einem Motorrad… rang er sich zu einem ehrlichen „WOW" durch.  
Sirius grinste breit.

„Da unten" sagte er zu Spike und deutete auf eine verwinkelte Gasse, in der noch alte Kerzenlaternen statt der modernen Neonröhren für Licht sorgten „das ist die Winkelgasse. Das ist der magische Teil von London. Hier kann man von Zaubertrankzutaten über Zauberstäben bis hin zu Besen und magischen Tieren alles kaufen, was ein Zauberer so braucht."  
Spike gab keine Antwort.

„Dort, am Ende der Gasse, das ist der tropfende Kessel. Dort landen wir!"  
Kaum hatte Sirius zu Ende gesprochen, zwang er die Maschine schon in einen steilen Sinkflug und kurz darauf setzten die Räder ruckelnd und quietschend auf dem feuchten Kopfsteinpflaster auf.

Sobald das Motorrad stand, stieg Spike steifbeinig vom Sattel und sah Sirius nachdenklich an.  
Dieser grinste breit und winkte ihn mit einer übertrieben höflichen Verbeugung durch den Hintereingang des Pubs, den er Sekunden zuvor mit seinem Zauberstab freigelegt hatte. Spike fragte sich noch immer, wohin die Backsteinmauer verschwunden war.  
Schließlich öffnete er schulterzuckend die Türe und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Dichter Qualm und Stimmengewirr drangen durch die Türe zu ihnen heraus und sagten Sirius deutlich, dass das Lokal gut gefüllt war.

Spike drehte sich zu seinem Begleiter um und starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
„Sind das da drin alles Hexen und Zauberer?"  
„Jup!"  
Sirius schob ihn weiter und rief noch von der Türe aus winkend nach dem Wirt.  
„Tom? Hast du noch einen freien Tisch für uns?"  
Ein buckliger Mann kam humpelnd zu ihnen herüber geeilt.  
„Sirius! Welche Freude, dich heute hier zu sehen! Das übliche für dich? Und was möchte dein Gast?"  
„Hallo Tom!" Sirius reichte dem Wirt freundschaftlich die Hand.

„Wir nehmen zwei Feuerwhiskey. Und wenn du einen ruhigen Tisch für uns hättest? Mein Gast und ich wollen uns ungestört unterhalten."  
Tom nickte eifrig und eilte ihnen humpelnd vorweg. Als sie am Tresen vorbei kamen, winkte er mit seinem Zauberstab und Spike sah erstaunt, wie sich zwei Gläser mit einem rauchenden Getränk von selbst füllten und dann in ihre Richtung schwebten.  
Der Wirt zeigte ihnen einen kleinen Tisch in einer abgelegenen Nische und kaum hatten sie Platz genommen, landeten die Gläser mit einem sanften Klirren auf dem Tisch.  
Tom hinkte zum Tresen zurück.

„So… und das soll jetzt also ein Getränk sein, dass ich noch nie getrunken habe? Für mich sieht das wie normaler Whiskey aus."  
Sirius grinste wissend und prostete ihm zu. Spike nahm skeptisch das Glas zur Hand und hielt schnuppernd seine Nase darüber.  
Es roch wie Whiskey.  
Prüfend schwenkte er die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit im trüben Licht.  
Es sah auch aus wie Whiskey.

Halbwegs beruhigt setzte er das Glas an seine Lippen. Was sollte ihm bei normalem Whiskey schon passieren? Und schließlich bestätigte das nur seine Hypnose-Theorie. Wusste doch jedes Kind, dass man die Geschmacksnerven nicht hypnotisieren konnte! Wobei er zugeben musste, dass man einem Hypnotisierten auch das Gefühl zu fliegen nicht vorgaukeln konnte. Und doch war er geflogen! Oder zumindest glaubte er das.  
Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck setzte er das Glas an die Lippen und trank einen großen Schluck. Auf der Stelle lief er rot an, Qualm kam aus seinen Ohren und seine Augen tränten heftig.

„Heilige Scheiße!" keuchte er heiser „Was ist DAS denn für ein Teufelszeug?"  
Sirius lachte schallend und zog die Blicke einiger Umsitzender auf sich. Als sie sahen, was los war, grinsten die Meisten schadenfroh.  
„Das, mein Freund, ist Feuerwhiskey! Ich hoffe, er schmeckt dir…"  
Spike verzog das Gesicht und warf dem Inhalt seines Glases einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Dann nippte er vorsichtig noch einmal daran und schüttelte sich bei der Hitze, die sich in ihm ausbreitete.

„Also eines weiß ich jedenfalls: so heiß war mir seit meiner Verwandlung nicht mehr! Ich schätze, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen."  
Er warf Sirius ein breites Grinsen zu und trank den Rest in einem Zug leer.  
Sirius erwiderte das Grinsen mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.  
„Das ist der beste Feuerwhiskey in ganz England! Ein echter Old Odgens von 1809. Du solltest ihn nicht so runterstürzen, sondern genießen."  
Spike zuckte die Schultern und trank einen großen Schluck von dem neuen Glas, das Tom gerade zu ihnen hatte rüber schweben lassen.  
„Ist noch jünger als ich!" sagte er zwinkernd.

„Also…du bist ein waschechter Zauberer?" Obwohl das ganze mehr wie eine Feststellung denn eine Frage klang, sah Spike Sirius skeptisch an. Sirius nickte nur. Der Vampir schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Das ist doch total verrückt! Tzz… ein echter Zauberer…"  
Sirius grinste schelmisch.

„Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, mal einem Vampir mit Geschmack zu begegnen", antwortete er ihm zwinkernd. Diesmal grinste Spike.  
„Ich finde, du hast ebenfalls Geschmack – alleine das Mottorad…und dann noch der Mantel…und dieses Zeug hier ist ebenfalls nicht übel."  
„Und…was hast du nun vor?" wollte Sirius von dem Vampir wissen.

Dieser überlegte einige Zeit. Sowenig ihm das Ganze auch gefallen mochte, war er doch inzwischen davon überzeugt, dass Sirius ihn nicht hypnotisiert hatte. Er würde es niemals laut zugeben, aber er glaubte ihm seine mehr als verrückte Geschichte. Und er wollte gerne mehr über diese magische Welt wissen.  
Mit einem schiefen Grinsen beantwortete er daher Sirius Frage:  
„Ich denke…ich könnte ein paar Tage Urlaub brauchen. Hast du Lust, mir ein wenig England zu zeigen?"  
Sirius sah ihn verblüfft an.  
„Du willst, dass ich dir England zeige?"  
Spike nickte nur.

„Klar! Kannst so lange bei mir wohnen, wenn du willst. In dem finsteren Kasten fühlst du dich sicherlich wohl…und auf das Gekreische meiner Mutter, wenn ich nach einem Werwolf auch noch einen Vampir mitbringe, freu ich mich jetzt schon! Vielleicht fällt die alte Schreckschraube dann endlich von der Wand?" antwortete Sirius mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
Spike sah ihn mehr als fragend an.

„Warum soll sie denn von der Wand fallen? Und warum nimmst du einen Werwolf mit nach Hause?"  
„Der Werwolf ist einer meiner besten Freunde…und der Letzte von ihnen, der noch lebt…" begann Sirius mit wehmütiger Stimme zu erklären.  
„Und meine „Mutter" könnte von der Wand fallen – und das würde ich mir wirklich wünschen – weil sie ein Gemälde ist."  
„Ein Gemälde?" Der Spott in Spikes Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
„Warum hängst du es nicht einfach ab?"

„Es ist ein magisches Gemälde und meine Mutter hat es zu ihren Lebzeiten mit einem Dauerklebefluch an die Wand gehext. Einem äußerst starken wie ich ihr leider zugestehen muss…"  
„Sowas gibt's? Cool! Damit würden die Pinup-Poster bestimmt auch endlich an der Wand meiner Gruft halten..."  
„Pinup-Poster? Du hängst dir nackte Frauen an die Wand und fragst dich ernsthaft, warum du nicht bei Buffy landen kannst?"  
„Lass Buffy da raus!" Wütend funkelte Spike den Zauberer an. Sirius hob beschwichtigend die Hände und grinste entschuldigend. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass der Vampir so leicht reizbar war, wenn es um die Jägerin ging? Sicherlich könnte das die nächsten Tage noch lustig werden.  
Spike riss ihn mit seiner nächsten Frage aus diesem Gedankengang.

„Hast du eigentlich keine Angst, davor, dass ich dich beißen könnte, wenn du mich einfach so bei dir wohnen lässt?"  
Sirius hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue und schenkte Spike ein schiefes Grinsen.  
„Denkst du, mir wäre noch nicht aufgefallen, dass du dich vor Schmerzen krümmst, wenn du jemandem weh tust? Ich nehme an, je schlimmer die Gewalt, die du anderen antust, umso schlimmer die Schmerzen. Ich will also lieber nicht wissen, wie schlimm deine Strafe für Mord wäre…"  
Spike knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen. Dieser Zauberer war definitiv zu schlau, um ihm was vor zu machen.  
Plötzlich fiel Spike der Werwolf wieder ein. Es war schließlich kein Geheimnis, dass Vampire und Werwölfe verfeindet waren…  
„Sag mal, Black…lebt der Werwolf dauerhaft bei dir?"

„Moony? Nein… der hat eine eigene Wohnung. Er kommt nur öfter mal zu Besuch. Aber vor Moony müsstest du auch keine Angst haben, wenn er direkt vor dir steht. Remus ist der umgänglichste und toleranteste Mensch, den ich kenne! Und während Vollmond nimmt er Wolfsbann… kurz gesagt: einen zahmeren Werwolf wirst du nirgends finden!"

„Wolfsbann? Was ist das denn nun wieder?"  
Sirius schlug sich innerlich an die Stirn. Der Vampir hatte ja keine Ahnung von der Zaubererwelt. Woher sollte er also Wolfsbann kennen?  
„Wolfsbann ist ein Zaubertrank, der zwar die Verwandlung in einer Vollmondnacht an sich nicht stoppt, aber dem menschlichen Verstand die Oberhand lässt" erklärte er ihm.

Spike sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Und das funktioniert?"  
Sirius grinste.  
„Was immer sie auch mit dir angestellt haben, funktioniert schließlich auch, oder?"  
Spike knurrte verärgert.  
„Wehe, ich bin das Ding irgendwann wieder los…dann sollten diese Mistkerle aber zusehen, dass sie Land gewinnen!"  
Sirius lachte laut.

„Was willst du machen? Sie beißen? Ich denke, du bist auch ohne dieses Ding kein schlechter Kerl!"  
„Denkst du etwa, ich habe umsonst den Namen „William the Bloody"?" fragte Spike empört.  
„Ein Name, den du aber nicht mehr trägst! Und Menschen ändern sich eben mit der Zeit… Vampire sicherlich auch."  
Spike verdrehte genervt die Augen und grummelte unverständlich vor sich hin. Dieser Zauberer war einfach durch nichts zu beeindrucken.  
Sirius trank das vierte Glas Feuerwhiskey aus und blickte danach Spike auffordernd an.  
„Wollen wir los? Ich wollte dir noch die Winkelgasse zeigen."  
„Gibt's da einen Metzger?"  
Sirius sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Wozu brauchst du einen Metzger?"

„Na… von irgendwas muss ich schließlich leben! Und da Blutbanken immer viel zu gut gesichert sind, hab ich mich damit abgefunden, Tierblut zu trinken. Ist zwar nicht so schmackhaft, aber es macht satt."  
Sirius schlug sich wieder einmal innerlich vor die Stirn. Er vergaß andauernd, dass Spike ein Vampir war. Er passte aber auch so gar nicht zu der Vorstellung, die man allgemein von Vampiren hatte.

„Also, einen Metzger finden wir in der Winkelgasse nicht. Aber wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann gibt es nicht weit von hier, in Muggel-London, einen. Wir können also gerne einen kurzen Abstecher dorthin machen. Mein Bike lasse ich so lange einfach hier."  
Spike nickte und erhob sich.  
„Nehmen die hier Dollar?"  
„Lass gut sein! Ich lad dich ein."

Spike nickte ihm dankbar zu. Ohne weiter zu fragen folgte er Sirius durch den anderen Eingang der inzwischen ziemlich leeren Kneipe in die Nacht. Sie traten in eine düstere und schmuddelige Gasse mit heruntergekommenen Häusern und alten Autos, die dort auf der Strasse parkten.  
Spike sah sich neugierig um, während Sirius langsam losging. Spike folgte ihm eilig, als er merkte, dass der Zauberer schon etwas von ihm entfernt war.  
Während sie schweigend nebeneinander her liefen, kam aus der Hofeinfahrt der Metzgerei ein Mann mit einem Schwert in der Hand gerannt und rief lauthals:  
„Es kann nur einen geben!"

Sirius und Spike warfen sich gegenseitig einen skeptischen Blick zu.  
„Was war das denn für ein Spinner?" platzte es aus Sirius schließlich heraus.  
„Keine Ahnung" meinte Spike achselzuckend. „Aber der Mantel war cool!"  
Sirius nickte zustimmend.

**ENDE **

* * *

_Na...hattet ihr Spaß? ;) _

_Ich finde, Sirius und Spike sollten mehr Storys bekommen...die beiden wären sicherlich super Freunde :) (nein...und ich denke definitiv nicht an Slash!)_


End file.
